RCMAR's leadership team will implement an interactive structure with well-defined roles and responsibilities (see Figure 1) to enable administrative core's objective. This interactive structure of the center will be strengthened by an external Community-based Advisory Group formed of recognized leaders in providing services and programs for underserved, minority, and aging populations, including access to health and dental care, advocacy, public health education, adult day care service, and geriatric mental health services (details included below). The administration core will facilitate the leveraging of institutional resources available through USC's Schaeffer Center for Health Policy and Economics, RAND and existing NIA-funded research centers at USC (Roybal Center for Health Policy Simulation, Roybal Institute on Aging, and Alzheimer Disease Research Center) and at RAND (Roybal Center for Financial Decisionmaking).